The End of the Unsinkable Ship
by jmk2122
Summary: The Titanic was making its first ever voyage when it hit a pod of whales and began to sink. In this short time period rose and decide if she was going to stay with her new found love Jack or her fiance Caledon.


The End of the Unsinkable Ship

Both the sky and ocean were as clear as the eye could see and it was a great night to be aboard the unsinkable Titanic. It was an even better day for me though, a day that would forever change my life. As unruly as this sounds I think I am in love with a man, and that man is not my fiancé. That man happens to be Jack Dawson. I never thought this man could sweep me off my feet like he has, but somehow he has managed to do just that. Who knew that a lady like me could fall for such a poor young man like him.

Jack and I were outside enjoying the somewhat hot weather for the month of April, but that's what happens when global warming is getting increasingly worse. I'm not complaining at all though since I have the means to afford air conditioning, or at least my fiancé does. With that being said, I don't know how I will ever survive once I get off of this ship with a poor man. Oh well, I hope I still have all of these luxuries when we get to America. Oh Boy! I can't wait to finally live the American dream.

Just as I was getting overwhelmingly excited I felt the boat shake. Jack said to me, "Did you feel that?" "Well of course I did Jack", I said back to him. At that moment I was wondering what could have possibly shaken a 50,000 ton ship. This could not be good. Everyone seemed calm though and no one seemed to be frazzled, not even the captain, so we continued flirting and laughing with each other as if nothing had happened. While casually strolling around the deck of the ship we awkwardly ran into Caledon, my fiancé.

"Surprise, surprise," he said, "I could not be more overjoyed to see the two of you together hand in hand, you guys look lovely."

You could tell by his tone of voice that he was speaking with sarcasm. I guess he has the right to be upset though seeing as I am happier with someone else. I believe he thinks I will be coming back to him though once we reach land for he has the money and Jack has a mere penny to his name. Just as I was thinking that though, Caledon hit us with some startling news.

The rocking of the boat that happened earlier was not merely something to shake off. The Titanic had hit the last known pod of whales. They were on the endangered species list,[5] and as far as we know are now extinct. Caledon didn't care about the environment or the species that inhabited it though as long as he still had his money, so why did he make the effort to come find me and tell me this news when he currently despises me? So I told him to continue and he did.

"The impact from the pod of whales has torn open the lower levels of the ship," he said.

"Well can't they just fix it?" I said in response.

"No, it's too late the water is already pouring in at unimaginable rates we need to gather our belongings and prepare for the rescue ship to come.

What he was saying was hard to fathom. I mean we were on what was called the unsinkable ship, so how is it sinking? I mean maybe he was just lying so I would go back to the room with him and he could win me back, but that would be very difficult for him to make up. Just as I was thinking that, the ship captain came over to us to make sure that we were heading to gather our belongings. At that point I realized that this was actually happening, the unsinkable ship was sinking.

Everything was going to be fine though, right? I mean money can buy anything. The rescue ship is going to come and Caledon will pay for me to get on. Although, what if he is mad at me and doesn't? Hoping that wouldn't be the case the three of us headed back to Caledon and mines room to gather belongings. Jack didn't have to go back to his room as he brought nothing of value.

At this point almost everybody on the ship had heard of the devastating news and people were scrambling frantically to the deck as there was only limited time left before the Titanic would be completely submerged. When we finally arrived to the deck ourselves we noticed the slim supply of rescue boats that the Titanic was equipped with. They were only allowing children and women aboard, but there was no way I could leave my new love Jack. So I decided I would wait until men were allowed to board. Though as the time was passing fewer and fewer boats remained and more and more water was entering the boat. What was I to do? It didn't look like men when be able to board anytime soon, or ever for that matter.

It was at this point when Caledon payed the captain for a spot aboard one of the boats. I almost asked him to pay for a spot for Jack as well, but I knew that was asking way too much. With minimal time on my hands I had to choose, the possibility of sinking with the ship in order to potentially continue this love story with Jack or continue with my life of riches with Caledon. There were both pros and cons to both decisions I had. Though I may not be as in love with Caledon as I am with Jack I knew what my choice had to be. It wasn't that difficult of a choice for me as for I knew I couldn't survive long without the luxuries that I am accustomed to. Caledon it was, and he gladly held my hand as I stepped into the rescue boat. You could see the smirk on his face as he pulled me over. He won, and he was proud. Although, he did always know he would win[7] as for he has the money and Jack does not. It was inevitable in his mind.

As the crew was lowering the boat I couldn't help but get watery eyes as I looked back at Jack standing there all alone with a broken heart. Although I had only known him for a couple of days our love was one that only came once in a lifetime. At that point though I still thought that I had made the right decision, I mean he had nothing to lose whereas I had everything to lose. Just like that, I lost sight of him and our boat had hit the ocean. Whether I made the right choice or not the choice had been made I was to never see Jack again.

Hours later Caledon and I's boat arrived safely to the ship that came to pick up the survivors of the Titanic, and I could not have been more thankful. For what was supposed to be a magical trip to the United States turned into an unexpected Tragedy. Hopefully I would receive better luck once we reach the country.

To this day I still have no idea whether Jack Dawson survived that night or sunk with the Titanic, and I may never know, but that is okay. Caledon and I will forever live our lives together, maybe not happy but it won't be that bad of a life. Maybe I would have lived a better life with Jack, one full of richness and happiness, but I will never know. I mean that kind of happiness doesn't happen in real life anyways. I made my decision that night on the Titanic and I have to live with it, and to this day if I had to make the same choice again I would choose Caledon over Jack just as I did that night. May the memory of the Titanic and the memory of Jack Dawson forever live on. Jack, if you are out there somewhere just know that deep down I still love you like I loved you the first time I laid my eyes on you and that will never change so long as I live.


End file.
